A Re Rebooted Life and Still No Map to Be Had
by Raven Jadewolfe
Summary: Continues from where Perfectly Imperfect left off. Short Story. More angsty-fluffy stuff. Blame my muses, they want sappy ooey gooey lovey dovey stuff with a dash of grr and argh. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second installment of the Perfectly Imperfect storyline. By the way things are feeling, this may end up as a series of short stories, so cross your fingers and snag me all the spare muses you can find.**

**Still un-beta'd XP**

**I own nothing Doctor Who, but I did buy my husband a sonic screwdriver...now he chases me around the house with it...**

* * *

><p>"Hello sweetie," a woman's husky alto echoes over Rose and the Doctor's heads, "I know you're around here somewhere and I've got a bottle of wine to share with you, so stop tinkering with the blender or whatever and come have a drink before you take me out dancing."<p>

"But you hate wine,"the blond Time Lady mouths to her companion.

He grimaces comically and nods in agreement, then pokes a finger skyward "That's River."

_Of course it is, who else could have made things this awkward?_

"Ya think?" she whispers sarcastically and crouches closer to the central column, "So what are you gonna do about her? Is it going to mess up any time lines if she knows I'm here?"

"Well first off, if I'm very lucky, I'll be able to avoid the wine. And second...well I have no idea about it yet, but I'll think of something eventually," he presses his sonic into her hands, "Keep that safe for me, would you? Every time she shows up, she meddles with all the controls and you know how I hate that."

She bobs her head and the Time Lord starts up the stairs, but is snagged once more, "What should I do? I'm not gonna sit down here and hide all day, waitin' for the not-quite-Missus to get bored and wander back to her cell ya know."

"There is a second set of stairs over there, a bit of an emergency exit so to speak," he indicates, pointing to the far side of the platform, "You make a run for it while I distract her."

While the Doctor bounds up to greet the other woman and she dashes for the hidden exit, Rose discovers that she is grinning from ear to ear and it is the same smile she has always ended up with with whenever she's found herself running for her life because of one of Sean-or the Doctor's- schemes has fallen to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's choppy, I'm exhausted and my head is pounding, but I promised a number of people that I would try for a sequel...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I haven't been lynched yet!**

**BBC owns all Whovian stuff...meanies.**

* * *

><p>Once she has made it to relative safety-all safety is relative when you travel with the Doctor-Rose seeks out a comfortable cubby to settle into and turns her attention to the train wreck unfolding below.<p>

"One could think that you were trying to hide something, parked so far away from civilization," River attempts to bait the man, her trademark smirk flashing brightly, "What are you doing all the way out here Doctor? Plotting out our next adventure I hope."

"Oh, you know how the old girl is River," he banters, fiddling with a few dials and whirly gigs in order to keep himself from checking on Rose, "She tossed a few odd readings at me and-knowing that I can never resist a good mystery-already had us landing by the time I'd completed my scans of the data."

River quirks an eyebrow at him, "Well, what was it then? Will we be having our adventures outside tonight, or will we be forced to find something inside to entertain us? If so, I can think of a few dozen things we could try. Some of them are even illegal on a half dozen worlds, I double checked to make sure of it."

Rose's hands clench in her lap _Who in the hell does she think she is, talking to him like that? He's the Doctor, not some hormone driven idiot from uni. _Her nearly silent grumbling is drown out by the rotors, but she's forgotten a few important details concerning River Song.

"Doctor, is there someone else on board?" the curly haired archeologist suddenly inquires, "There has to be, I just heard them. Who are you hiding my love, a new companion?"

Caught, the man's mind scrambles, "Well, um, I wouldn't call her a companion exactly, because she's nothing of the sort, although I have been led to believe that she intends on traveling with me for the foreseeable future. I have to catch her up on the present time line, of course, but that won't take long considering she is one of the most brilliant people I've ever met."

"How sweet of you, taking in another stray to ward. I've always said that you have a bigger heart than you let on," River understandably misconstrues and scans the area, "So where is she, hiding from little old me? Why Doctor, what stories have you been telling this time?"

The protective instinct born in him two lives before flares at her flippancy, "She's not a child River. In fact, she is an old-and dear-friend who needed an escape from things after she lost her husband in an accident. She's had to endure nightmares that would straighten your mop Melody Pond, so I would appreciate it if you kept that barbed tongue of yours firmly in your head while she's around, thank you very much."

Startled by the Time Lord's sudden, and emotional, outburst, Dr. Song's head droops in shame, "I'm sorry love, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know, not everything that occurs in my life ends up in that diary of yours," he snorts and waves a hand over his head, "You might as well come out. River is not particularly known for her self restraint and I really don't want a big mess to clean up after her curiosity has been satiated and she's been returned to Stormcage."

"But I don't want to go back yet, it's dull and my new guard has absolutely no sense of humor," Rose cringes at the other woman's plaintive whine as she descends the stairs, "I'm sure that your friend can find something worthwhile to distract her while we...You're not supposed to be here."

* * *

><p><strong>cue evil laugh <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**K guys and gals, a little warning. **

**It's starting to look like this is going to be another short story, but please don't shoot me yet, because there are already stirrings of another jaunt into the Imperfect universe on the fringes. I'm trying to write things down as quickly as they come to me, but life is-as always-my constant enemy.**

**And no, I don't own anything...yet.**

* * *

><p>Rose determinedly walks all the way to the bow tied alien's side before even allowing herself to swivel around and take her first peek at River Song, the Doctor's almost-and never was-wife herself. "What can I say? A re re-booted life and still no map to be had. It leaves a girl a bit ill equipped to deal with trivial things like where I am and am not supposed to be. By the way, I'm Rose Tyler-an old friend of the Doctor's-and who might you be?"<p>

"Rose, meet Miss Melody Pond, also known as River Song. She is the daughter of my last companions, Amelia and Rory Williams," the Doctor intervenes before events can degrade further, "River, this is Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, brilliant Time Lady, recent widow of my brother-Sean Noble Tyler-and as important to me as the TARDIS herself."

"I'm also his wife," River proclaims in a saccharine sweet tone as she endures the obligatory handshake between the two.

Rose exchanges a weighted look with her friend before replying, "I remember my weddin', all that mind sharin' after we bonded reminded me of Spock on Star Trek, to tell you the truth. It took me months to get used to sharin' thoughts and memories through the link. Then there was the whole gettin' each others cravings for odd foods an' other stuff-never did get used to that one-'specially 'cause Sean had that obsession with puttin' everythin' in his mouth. Sometimes it would make me want to eat somethin' like orange sherbet with lime jelly which, let me tell you, is a horrible combination. And don't even get me started on Gallifreyan names! I know Sean and the Doctor's names are both mouthfuls to say without the possession of a fully functioning Time Lord mind, but don't worry, you should get the hang of sayin' it in a few decades or so."

Under the ages old unspoken parameters of feminine verbal dueling, River is forced to acknowledge Rose's coup de grace and concedes defeat, "I'm sorry to say that it wasn't that kind of wedding. It was more of a 'Doctor's crazy plan to save all of time and space' kind of occasion rather than a romantic venture. Perhaps we'll get it right next time, yes?"

"So ladies, where shall we go tonight?" the Doctor abruptly crows, straining to diffuse the situation before it ignites and razes everything in its path-namely him-and leaps towards the controls, "Wherever and whenever you'd like to go, my treat."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, and I was going to start a betting pool on who would win that fight too lol<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone else feeling sorry for our raggedy Doctor yet?**

**No ownage...and maybe one day I'll be able to accept it XP**

* * *

><p>Swiveling on her heel to face him, Rose's doe-like expression hits him full force. "Can we go to Earth, present time? It's been so long since I've seen it without the end of the world distractin' me. We don't have to stay long or anythin'-well, maybe long enough to get some chips-then we can go anywhere you'd like."<p>

"We're already en route," he flashes a manic grin at her as he whirls around the console, "I had a feeling that you would ask for this, so I took the liberty of punching it in first thing."

"Show off," River mutters and grumpily flop into one of the jump chairs, "This is not what I had in mind for our date night my love. Earth? Pfft. Now if you want to see something truly gorgeous Rose, visit Deva Loka. A true paradise planet, that one."

"The Eye of Orion is better, in my personal opinion," Rose answers with a nonchalant shrug, "But I'd still rather see Earth, seeing as the one I'd been living on until recently was destroyed."

The other woman's face distorts with agitation, "Really Doctor? With over six billions life forms inhabiting Earth, you had to go and pick the one who has no desire to go anywhere. I think age is finally getting to that mind of yours sweetie."

"Hush now River, your mouth is dangerously close to outpacing your brain again," the Doctor warns as the rotors begin to slow in their rhythm, "Don't make me point out just how bad this whole jealousy thing looks on you. Ah, here we are-"

Rose is already making a dash for the exit. The elder TARDIS, sensing the girl's anticipation, throws her doors wide thus allowing the pink and yellow Time Lady to fly into the night without pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you know it must be bad if even the Doctor's noticed things...<strong>

**FYI Deva Loka and The Eye of Orion are both planets that exist in the Whoverse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And again I do not own.**

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for the blond woman to notice the fluffy white clumps fluttering out of the darkened night sky. "Oh my god, it's real snow! When are we?"<p>

"December thirty first, twenty thirteen," the Doctor announces as he saunters out of his ship, "I even triple checked the date to make sure the snow would be real this time."

"Yes well, since you are determined to be a bore this evening, I'm off to visit the parents," River loudly declares, then purposely breaks the man's view of his friend as she struts passed, a bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you later sweetie, try not to be such a stick in the mud next time."

His eyes barely flicker in her direction, unwilling to miss a moment of the other woman slowly twirling a few yards away. "Have fun with the Ponds, and remember to badger them about why you don't have any siblings yet."

"The first time it got cold enough to snow in the other world, my little brother ran outside in his jim jams, screamin' like he was a lunatic 'cause he was so excited," Rose wistfully elaborates a minute later as her companion sidles up, a soft smile lighting her features, "Even though there was barely enough snow to coat the grass, he begged mum and dad to let him build a snowman...and then Sean begged Tony to let 'im help. It took half the day to build a snowman that weren't as high as my hip, but they were so proud of themselves..."

"I built about twenty snowmen myself the last time I had a good snow to work with," he cheerfully boasts while her revolutions slow to a halt, "I also got to play the ghosts of Christmas Past and Future that year. Saved a ship full of people with that. You should have seen the fish though, they lived in the clouds. The clouds Rose!"

At his exclamation, she shifts her eyes from the snow and directs them towards the old alien, "What are we doin' Doctor? Where do we go from here?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what we're doing and," he can't stop his smile when he offers his hand and she slides hers into it without an iota of hesitation, "I have no idea where we are going, but isn't that what makes life worth living, my little plus one?"

She fixes her hand more securely in his and is surprised at how well they still fit together despite how much they've both changed-the Doctor more so than she, for obvious reasons. She gazes at their joined limbs for a few moments before giving him her classic tongue-in-teeth grin, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Of course it is, I said it is, didn't I?," he scoffs airily, then gives her a mischievous wink, "Now, Rose Tyler, run for your life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mmkay, this one is all done, but I will do my best to start uploading the next tale as soon as I get some of it written.<strong>


	6. Cyberbullying is a Crime

**As posted on my profile.**

**Oh, and I've heard that the LU (Literate Union) is back on the prowl, trolling and harassing authors everywhere. You've tried to take me down before and LOST, so don't bother. I'm neither amused nor intimidated by your antics. Just go back to your corner and play god amongst yourselves, the rest of us have better things to do.**

**On that note, I am encouraging authors/readers to report any reviews/PMs you receive from any member of the LU or other gang-banging flamers club then IMMEDIATELY block them from being able to contact you. Always remember,**

**CYBERBULLYING IS A CRIME.**


End file.
